isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Web Novel Chapter 350
|romaji= |title= }} '| | }} is the 350th chapter of the Web Novel Series and the fifth Character Introduction of the series. __TOC__ Names with ◆ are anything from the reverse world. Brunhild Dukedom ; |Mochizuki Takeru}} The god of combat who had descended to ground. Called himself as Touya's uncle. Made Elze and Ende as his disciple. He taught both of them "the way of fighting spirit". According to God of Love, he is training-foul. ; One of who is also Mr. Mittens's friend that being summoned by Touya. A serious American Shorthair cat. A cat knight order. ; One of who is also Mr. Mittens's friend that being summoned by Touya. A little flirty Siamese cat. A cat knight order. ; One of who is also Mr. Mittens's friend that being summoned by Touya. A big body Persian cat. A cat knight order. ; |Shirogane}} ◆ A silver dragon who used to reside at Drakliff Island of the reverse world. Helped by Touya, then receive a name from him, then becoming a butler at the reverse world. The silver dragon can transform himself into human and becoming a silver haired handsome man. He is interested with human world. He has connection with the Purple Crown. Kingdom of Egret ; The king of the Kingdom of Egret who is wearing a golden feather crown. A young warrior king with a trained body. He has 7 wives. ; A young man from the Luphu tribe who is wearing a white feather crown. He bought a letter from the king of the Kingdom of Egret and abroad to Brunhild using a giant bird, Luphu. ; A young woman from the Luphu tribe who is wearing a red feather crown. She is Totola's older sister. ; A young man from the Luphu tribe who is wearing a brown feather crown. He is Totola and Lilicala's younger cousin. Eashen, the Land of Gods ; |Shirahime}} The emperor of Eashen. A young woman with red eyes and two horns. She is half horned human and half snow spirit. Thanks to Touya, she is able to meet her mother, the snow spirit. Kingdom of Hannock ; The king of the Kingdom of Hannock. An old man with glasses like a middle management who does not have distinct characteristic. However, he have somewhat quite a name. ; The princess of the Kingdom of Hannock. 10 years old. ; The princess of the Kingdom of Hannock. 8 years old. Kingdom of Ryle ; The king of the Kingdom of Ryle. A short and a little plump old man. Although, he has a quarter blood of Dwarf, he has a gentle personality and does not drink sake. Primula Kingdom ◆ ; ◆ The king of the Primula Kingdom. A descendant of Lerios Palerius who astrayed to the reverse world 5000 years ago. ; ◆ The prime minister of the Primula Kingdom. ; ◆ The grand chamberlain of the Primula Kingdom. Triharan Divine Empire ◆ ; ◆ The emperor of the Triharan Divine Empire. A type of civil official who wears glasses. The senate have political power over him. ; ◆ The first prince of the Triharan Divine Empire. The intellect looking glasses prince. He almost married the daughter of the middle aged woman of the senate on the spot. ; ◆ The second prince of the Triharan Divine Empire. In fact, she is the first princess. Her real name is Listis Le Triharan. ; ◆ Imperial Princess Listis's trainer. A veteran knight. ; ◆ Lord Zerorick's wife who is the Imperial Court Doctor of the Triharan Divine Empire. Has not appeared yet ; ◆ The maids who attends Imperial Princess Listis. ; ◆ The chairman of the Triharan Divine Empire's senate. Holds the real power in Triharan behind the scene. He manipulated Ende who lost his memory and got his hand over Dragoon. Kingdom of Panaches ◆ ; ◆ The first prince of the Kingdom of Panaches. The master of Blue Crown "Distortion Blau". Though a young man, the prince sleeps wearing a pumpkin shorts. Has a strong sense of justice, a somewhat odd personality, and is pretty rude but not a bad person. Gardio Empire ◆ ; ◆ The emperor of the Gardio Empire. Once according to Isengard, he collaborate with the invasion of Kingdom of Lowe. ; ◆ The wife of the emperor of the Gardio Empire. ; ◆ The first prince of the Gardio Empire. Actually the first prince of the destroyed kingdom, Kingdom of Lowe. Owner of magic eyes "Mystic Eyes of Recollection" capable of perceiving residual thought of things. His real name is Lufredin Gran Lowe. ; ◆ The prime minister of the Gardio Empire. The emperor's right-hand man. Ten years ago, he found the prince. Magitechnocracy of Isengard ◆ ; ◆ One of the twelve generals who used to serve the Kingdom of Lowe. He betrayed Lowe and ran to Isengard. This had triggered the destruction of the Kingdom of Lowe. A pervert who likes to torment people and master of the rapier. Master of the beast emperor Gollem - Glaux. Kingdom of Lowe ◆ ; ◆ The 13th King of the Kingdom of Lowe. Deceased. ; ◆ A vassal of the fallen Kingdom of Lowe. A great-looking man. One of the twelve generals. Master of the Beast Emperor Leopard. His real name is Dorf Landinner. ; ◆ A vassal of the fallen Kingdom of Lowe. A beautiful woman with brown skin. ; ◆ A vassal of the fallen Kingdom of Lowe. A slit-eyed aloof young man. Spirit Realm ; Seems not very interested in humans. ; A spirit with a bull's head like a minotaur. Was sent flying by Touya. ; A subordinate of the Wind Spirit who wears a turban. Was sent flying by Touya. ; One of the great spirits. A willful sister. ; The spirit that was utterly defeated by Touya turned out to have been resurrected by resetting its memory. Its appearance has changed to a modest little girl with black hair in a bob cut. ; One of the great spirits. An older sister with a calm atmosphere. Friends with the dark spirit. ; One of the great spirits. Has an older-sisterly temperament. Swore to follow and fight with Touya after being defeated by him. ; One of the great spirits. A gentle older sister. Others ; The former sovereign of , the world of Phrase. Despite being a sovereign, she has female body. She existed as a nucleus inside Prince Yamato's body. Because Touya removed her from Yamato's body, she restored her body and being rejuvenated. She is a genius who invented the secret technique to jump across another world and Ende's significant other. ; Dominant class but an unusual older sister and younger brother . The older sister is Leto and the younger brother is Luto. When splitting from Ney's restoration faction, they got mutant power by joining Yula's side. Tend to act with priority of the interesting place. Childish. With the power they had obtained, they viciously beat Ende. ; A god who plays the role of destroying a world when it falls out of God's control. Him and God are tea drinking friends. A strong and muscular man. Has a bad mouth but is a good God. ; ◆ Also known as Kageyuri, the former female executive of the criminal organization “ ”. With the cooperation of Touya, she launches a new intelligence organization "Kuroneko". The owner of the high-class brothel “Moon Parlor”. ; ◆ Former executive of the criminal organization “ ”. A middle-aged man with gold-rimmed glasses. He tried to use an assassination unit to kill Silhouette and seize the full power of “ ”, but was cursed by Touya and ran away from town. ; ◆ Master of Black Crown, “Chronos Noir”. Gollem engineer, and the younger sister of Elluka Patolakshe. As a price for the crown ability, her physical growth is hindered so while she is actually fifteen years old, she looks like a young girl. When it is pointed out, she snaps. Has a short temper. ; Vice captain of the McClane, which has drifted to the reverse world. His memories were erased by Touya, and he was returned safely to the original world. Navigation Category:Web Novel Category:Web Novel Chapter Category:Character Introduction